Kirito
|-|Sword Art Online= |-|Alfheim Online= |-|Gun Gale Online= |-|New Aincrad= |-|Ordinal Scale= |-|Underworld= |-|Star King Kirito= Character Synopsis Known as Kirigaya Kazuto 'within the real world and '"Kirito" 'in the virtual world, he serves as the protagonist of Sword Art Online and the many spinoff series that spawn from it. Kirito was chosen to be one of the one thousand beta testers for the closed beta of Sword Art Online, of which was a huge MMO with virtual world capabilities. He would became one of the 10,000 players trapped inside the game, being unable to log out withou dying in the process. Kirito became one of the most infamous players, earning the title of "Black Swordsman" Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 8-C '| '''High 8-C '| '8-C '| '''8-C, up to 8-A '''with Armament Full Control Art | '''8-C, up 8-A with Armament Full Control Art. 6-C, up to High 4-C '''through amps | '''4-A Verse: Sword Art Online Name: Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito, "The Black Swordsman", Narusaka Kazuto, Star King Kirito Gender: Male Age: 17 in GGO (14 at the beginning of SAO; 16 at the beginning of ALO); 231 up to possibly 400 years old as Star King Kirito Classification: Human, Swordsman, Spriggan, Valet, The Star King Special Abilities: |-|Sword Art Online=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Master Swordsmanship, Reality Warping (Incarnation allows it's users to change reality through sheer willpower. This includes making the changes of winning against a stronger opponent more likely through making miracles), Probability Manipulation (Has the ability to alter odds and has natural luck), Regeneration (Mid-Low, up to Low-Mid overtime; Virtual Players can easily regenerate lost limbs and Kirito can regenerate fatal cuts without effort ), Statistics Amplification (Through Sword Skills, Kirito can amplify his speed and power), Immortality (Type 2), Healing (With Heal Crystals, which can heal on the scale of Low-Mid), Teleportation (via Teleport & Corridor Crystals). Resistance to extreme pain |-|ALfheim Online=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Master Swordsmanship, Elemental Manipulation (Through imbuing his attacks with Fire, Ice, Thunder and Darkness), Regeneration (Mid-Low, up to Low-Mid overtime; Virtual Players can easily regenerate lost limbs and Kirito can regenerate fatal cuts without effort ), Statistics Amplification (Through Sword Skills, Kirito can amplify his speed and power), Immortality (Type 2), Reality Warping (Incarnation allows it's users to change reality through sheer willpower. This includes making the changes of winning against a stronger opponent more likely through making miracles), Flight (Can create wings and fly for up to 10 minutes), Negation (Spell Blast negates other spells by attacking its hitbox), Illusion Casting (Can create illusions). Resistance to extreme pain |-|Gun Gale Online=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Master Swordsmanship and Gun User, Reality Warping (Incarnation allows it's users to change reality through sheer willpower. This includes making the changes of winning against a stronger opponent more likely through making miracles), Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid-Low, up to Low-Mid overtime; Virtual Players can easily regenerate lost limbs and Kirito can regenerate fatal cuts without effort ) |-|Human Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Master Swordsmanship, Reality Warping (Incarnation allows it's users to change reality through sheer willpower. This includes making the changes of winning against a stronger opponent more likely through making miracles), Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid-Low, up to Low-Mid overtime; Virtual Players can easily regenerate lost limbs and Kirito can regenerate fatal cuts without effort ), Light Manipulation (Sacred Arts and The Night Sky Sword allow for control over light. Can absorb light from stars), Darkness Manipulation (The Night Sky Sword controls darkness and is imbued with said element), Energy Manipulation (Capable of projecting and absorbing energy through The Night Sky Star. this includes distant stars from Kirito), Creation (Can create spells on the fly, so long he can rearrange his thoughts and channel his imagination), Ice Manipulation (Capable of freezing objects. Can create a five layer ice-shield), Negation (Can bypass Poison through Sacred Arts), Heat Manipulation (Can heat up areas through Sacred Arts), Elemental Manipulation (via Sacred Arts. Can create dozens of elements or elemental objects of all kinds), Reality Warping (Incarnation allows it's users to change reality through sheer willpower. This includes making the changes of winning against a stronger opponent more likely through making miracles), limited Life Manipulation (Incarnation can restore things back to it's previous state) |-|Underworld Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Master Swordsmanship, Reality Warping (Incarnation allows it's users to change reality through sheer willpower. This includes making the changes of winning against a stronger opponent more likely through making miracles), Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid-Low, up to Low-Mid overtime; Virtual Players can easily regenerate lost limbs and Kirito can regenerate fatal cuts without effort ), Light Manipulation (Sacred Arts and The Night Sky Sword allow for control over light. Can absorb light from stars), Darkness Manipulation (The Night Sky Sword controls darkness and is imbued with said element), Energy Manipulation (Capable of projecting and absorbing energy through The Night Sky Star. this includes distant stars from Kirito), Plant Manipulation (Can alter and control plants through Night Sky Sword), Creation (Can create spells on the fly, so long he can rearrange his thoughts and channel his imagination), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze areas on the scale of 20,000 people through Blue Rose Sword), Life-Force Absorption (Those are frozen by The Blue Rose Sword have their very life essence sapped from them), Transmutation (Can turn people into trees), Negation (Can bypass Poison through Sacred Arts), Heat Manipulation (Can heat up areas through Sacred Arts), Elemental Manipulation (via Sacred Arts. Can create dozens of elements or elemental objects of all kinds), Barrier Creation (With Incarnation, Kirito can create "imagination barriers" from his mind to block attacks, as well as barriers of light), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to flash-freeze Gabriel Miller, a being made out of amorphous darkness), Matter Creation (Capable of generating metal blades inside of a person's heart) |-|The Star King=All previous abilities within the Alicization storyline (Human and Underworld Arc), Immortality (Type 1; Meant to rule over The Underworld eternally, indicating Kirito is unable to age and this is backed up by the fact Kirito has lived for 200 years), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate his own mind as well as others, although he needs to touch an opponent for the latter), Law Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can enact his authority onto a specific area in an instant, manipulating it as he pleases. Kirito can force people to bend to his will within this area, and even prevent them from using any of their abilities. She did this with the entirety of the Human Empire to obey the Taboo Index), Power Mimicry (Can peer into an opponent's Fluctlight, or soul, and use any technique they've learned ever since they were alive, even if the opponent completely forgot about the technique), Telepathy, Lightning Manipulation, Healing (Can heal nearly any fatal wound almost instantly), Life Manipulation (Can turn someone or something, as long as it's alive, to a previous state), Wind Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Can create powerful barriers. Has a passive barrier around him that prevents weapons from harming him. Any weapon that comes close to him will be deflected and blown back), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate and destroy a Fluctlight, which is a person's soul), Resurrection (Can resurrect anything from the dead, however if he does not resurrect fast enough, said person or thing could experience negative side effects), Spatial Manipulation (Can sever the connection between the world and the space she's in, trapping everyone inside along with her, essentially erasing the outside world entirely) Destructive Ability: Large Building Level '(Even when first joining, Kirito had already exceeded most SAO Players, including those who fought GeoCrawler, who's as tall a house and the length of many houses. Could also content with Gleam Eyes mostly on his own, who shouldn't be any weaker than GeoCrawler) | '''Large Building '(Still considered greatly superior to most SAO Players and thus should still be above GeoCrawler and Gleam Eyes. GGO has monsters that are within the same league as GeoCrawler) | 'Building Level '(Weaker than his previous VR avatars, however, has a Object Control Authority of 38, meaning he's capable of taking on Integrity Knights. Albeit with struggle, can use The Blue Rose Sword) | 'Building Level '(Blocked an attack from Deusolbert, which was going to destroy 42 Kirito-sized goblins. Has power that rivals that of an Integrity Knight), up to '''Multi-City Block Level '''with Armament Full Control Art (Should scale to other uses of this ability) | '''Building Level, up to Multi-City Block Level 'with Armament Full Control Art (Can freeze an army of up to 20,000 people while using The Blue Rose Sword ). '''Island Level '(When amplified by all spirits of the world, Kirito was able to shake the entire Underworld while using Starbust Stream ), up to 'Large Star Level '(Moved an entire night sky comprised of at least 9,096 stars) when empowered by all spirits | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(While at 20% of his power, he was able to shake an entire universe and produce this level of force ) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '(It's stated that his Alfheim avatar is far weaker than his SAO avatar, whom of which consistently reacts to and dodges gunfire), 'higher '''with Dual Blades (Moves twice as fast when using this) | '''Hypersonic+ '(Can swat bullets from automatic weapons . Can move faster than his effects, which can create sonic booms and ultimately break the sound barrier) | '''Unknown, likely Supersonic+ '| '''FTL '(Managed to create a mirror to reflect a ray of light before it hit him, and is comparable to Fanatio, who dodged a ray of light) | '''Massively FTL+ (Should be swifter than Abyssal Horror, who himself is faster than Mechadragon, which can travel interstellar distances in a matter of 10 minutes ) Lifting Ability: Class 5 '(Can pull an elephant sizes fish from a lake ) | '''Class 5 '(Comparable to his SAO self, which can achieve feats on this level) | '''Superhuman (Lifted 180 kg of straws with ease. Can throw heavily armored fighters wielding heavy weapons) | Superhuman, Multi-Stellar via Incarnation and Release Recollection (Moved entire stars across the night sky) | Multi-Stellar '(Superior to the amp that allowed him to move an entire night sky around) 'Striking Ability: Large Building Class (Traded blows with the Gleam Eyes and other raid boss-class enemies) | Large Building Class | Building Class '''| '''Building Class. Island Class, up to Large Star Class '''with being empowered by all spirits | '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Building Level (Can tank hits from Gleam Eyes, who is superior to GeoCrawler) | Large Building Level '| '''Building Level '(Can endure attacks from Deusolbert, which was going to destroy 42 Kirito-sized goblins) | '''Building Level '''physically. '''Island Level, up to Large Star Level 'with amps | '''Multi-Solar System Level ' '''Stamina: Superhuman| Superhuman | Superhuman '''| '''Superhuman Range: Standard melee range with unarmed skills, extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type sword skills or throwing darts | ALO has extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type sword skills (Does not have this pre-New Aincrad), tens of meters in Beast Form. GGO has extended melee range with his photon saber, several meters with his Five-Seven | Same as before, with the addition of several meters with Sacred Arts, Incarnation, and Armament Full Control Art. Can augment his range with Spatial Manipulation | Same as before, with the addition of Kilometers (via Blue Rose Sword's Release Recollection) and interstellar (via Night Sky Sword's Release Recollection). Can augment his range with Spatial Manipulation | Same as before. Possibly Universal with Incarnation and Release Recollection (Can shake the universe) Intelligence: High combat intelligence and is very adaptable, most notable for his development of multiple Outside System Skills. Masterful swordsman specializing in one-handed swords, both single or dual wielding. Additionally, he is very knowledgeable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats) but is otherwise, academically average. Can recite the chant of his Release Recollection mid-combat, showing the ability to multitask. Weaknesses: Normally composed and calculated when fighting, but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional. Versions: Sword Art Online | Alfheim Online | Gun Gale Online '| '''Underworld Arc '| 'Star King Kirito ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Elucidator, Dark Repulser (or what other dual swords on hand at the time) and Throwing Pick (SAO). Custom one-handed sword and the Holy Sword Excaliber (ALO). Kagemitsu G4 Beam Sword and FN Five-Seven Handgun (GGO). Blue Rose Sword and Night Sky Sword (PA) *'The Augma': A device that allows the user to use Augmented Reality technology. Real life only. *'Elucidator:' Elucidator is Kirito's primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. This sword is a demonic monster drop from a boss on the 50th Floor. Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and was said to weigh a lot more than a regular sword. Provides a minor boost to strength and agility as well as armor. *'Dark Repulser:' Dark Repulser is a one-handed sword, created by Lisbeth for Kirito out of a Crystallite Ingot, which was obtained from a special quest. Whenever Kirito used the Dual Blades skill, he wields it alongside Elucidator. Provides minor boost in strength and agility according to its stats though a bit lower than that of Elucidator. *'Unnamed Greatsword:' A black two-handed greatsword used with one hand by Kirito, which was bought in the city of Swilvane. The sword was about at tall as Kirito himself, nearly touching the ground when sheathed. This weapon was eventually replaced by an unnamed longsword made by Lizbeth. ALO only. *'Black Welt:' A black one-handed longsword made by Lizbeth using a rare metal from Jotunheimr. It resembles Dark Repulser by how it looks. ALO only. *'Unnamed Blue Longsword:' A blue one-handed longsword that was droped by New Aincrad 15th Floor Raid Boss. It was used as a secondary sword before obtaining Excalibur. ALO only. *'Holy Sword Excalibur:' The most powerful sword in ALO, taken by Kirito after their party's completion of "The Holy Sword of the Ice Palace" quest. Excalibur is referred to as "The Sword which cuts through all steel and tree" by the NPC character Urðr. The author has stated that it provides a massive immense stat increase when equipped, but it is never used in the main story and thus its power remains unknown. ALO only. *'Kagemitsu G4:' A purple photon sword with a 1-meter long beam tube for a blade. It is extremely lethal in that it destroys bullets on impact, and presumably most metals as well. It is however stopped by extremely high durability metals like with Sterben's (Death Gun) Estoc made of starship metal. It is, however, currently in Sinon's possession. GGO only. *'FN Five-Seven:' A semi-automatic handgun that acts as Kirito's secondary weapon in GGO. It is, as its name suggests, 5.7mm caliber and has 20 rounds per magazine. GGO only. *'Blue Rose Sword': The «Blue Rose Sword» (青薔薇あおばらの剣, Ao-bara no Ken?) is a Priority Class 45 «Divine Object» class long sword found in the Mountain Range at the Edge. It is the personal weapon of Eugeo and was highly coveted by the knights in the Underworld. Its appearance is pure white, in contrast with Kirito's «Night Sky Sword», and is inscribed with a blue rose at the center of its guard. It was snapped in half after the fight with Quinella. *'Night Sky Sword': The «Night Sky Sword» (夜空の剣, Yozora no Ken?), often called "The Black One", is a Priority 46 Divine Object-class long sword that is Kirito's personal one-handed sword in Underworld. In terms of Priority Class, it out scales Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *(OuSS) Mislead: After studying his foe's movement and response patterns and learning functions (such as that of an enemy AI's), Kirito moves outside of his foe's habitual predictions to throw them off. *(OuSS) Arms Blast: Destroys the opponent's weapon by hitting its weak point, showing knowledge of swords. *(OuSS) Spell Blast: Negates a projectile spell by slashing through its hitbox (its very center) with a sword skill. The notable sword skill he used to demonstrate this is Deadly Sins , a 7-hit sword skill. The conception of this OuSS is from Kirito cutting bullets in GGO. *(OuSS) Hypersense: The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. *(OuSS) Distinguish: Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around him. Its range is unknown but it is notable in that this skill, along with Hypersense, allowed Kirito to react to a sniper bullet from a blind spot. *(OuSS) Skill Connect: A combo attack of combo attacks. It allows the user to alternate sword skills with his left and right arm. It is extremely difficult to do as it requires split-second precision to prevent a sword skill's aftercast delay from affecting him. Sword Skills Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name,Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. *(SS) Vorpal Strike: A sword skill Kirito most commonly uses and is what he considers the mark of the Black Swordsman. It is a high-speed thrusting attack done with one-hand swords and makes a jet engine-like noise when used, so it is not a very subtle attack. It has a notably longer aftercast delay. *(SS) Sonic Leap: A sword skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It can be aimed at the sky as a jumping attack. *(SS) Embracer: An unarmed sword skill that is strong enough to punch through a chest plate with the user's hand, fingers straightened. *(SS) Meteor Break: A 7-hit sword skill that combines one-hand sword attacks with unarmed combat moves. *(SS) Starburst Stream: A devastating 16-hit sword skill that is extremely fast and is powerful enough to push Heathcliff's shield (the same shield that can catch the enormous 75th floor boss, Skullreaper's attack) and force the Gleam Eyes to try and catch it to stop the skill. Original Sword Skills Original Sword Skills (OSS): Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. *(OSS)' Howling Octave:' A combination sword skill that does 5 high-speed thrusts followed by 2 vertical slashes, for a total of 7-hits. Fire Element. **The final move of this skill leaves the user in a rigid position (aftercast delay) that is similar to the initial motion of the OSS Savage Fulcrum: with the other hand, therefore, if the player has two swords and can think about different things with the left and right side of the brain, it is possible to chain in the skill before the delay of Howling Octave is over, nullifying the aftercast delay. *(OSS) Savage Fulcrum: A 3-hit sword skill that produces ice shards from the point of impact of the initial stab and the finishing upward slash. Ice Element. *(OSS) Lightning Fall: A 1-hit dual-wield OSS that produces an area-of-effect lightning attack centered at the two swords stabbed at the ground. It is one of the few ranged attack sword skills. Lightning Element. Magic Magic Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Kirito, as a Spriggan is naturally inclined towards illusion-based magic but he also uses standard elemental magic to imbue his swords with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Kirito only. *'Spriggan Illusion Magic - Smokescreen:'An unnamed magic that produces an enormous black smoke cloud centered around Kirito. Kirito, a spriggan is naturally immune to it and therefore can see through the smoke. *'Spriggan Illusion Magic - Beast Form:' An unnamed magic that sucks up all of Kirito's remaining mana to transform him into a Gleam Eyes-esque beast but is built for speed instead of the Gleam Eyes' bulky strength build. This only increases his attack range due to the beast form's arm length, but it does not increase his stats in any way as it is only an illusion. Sacred Arts Sacred Arts: «Sacred Arts» (神聖術, Shinsei-Jutsu?, lit. "holy arts") are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art *'Armament Full Control Art': With the «Armament Full Control» art in effect, the sword is capable of covering a large area in ice when sunk in the ground. Everyone within the area is then entangled in fast growing pinky-thick thorny ice tendrils, which quickly freeze their targets in blocks of ice. If the wielder then shouts the command "Bloom Blue Rose" an infinite number of large profound blue roses grow and leech the «Life» of the victims encased within the ice and turns it into Sacred Power, which is released into the area for use. According to Eugeo, these abilities are not meant to kill, but rather to trap one's opponent. The degree of power of these abilities also varies depending on which armament state the user has initiated. In the first, «enhancing», stage the sword can cover an area of ten meters in frost, where the ice tendrils then ensnare and freeze opponents, and can produce ice roses that drain «Life» at a gradual rate. Upon entering its second, «releasing», stage, the swords sends out a rapidly expanding bluish white circle, which instantaneously freezes the surrounding area. In this state, both the freezing and «Life» drain abilities are greatly amplified, to the point where boiling hot water can easily be frozen solid, and the roses produced are actual blue roses, as opposed to the first stage's ice ones, which sap «Life» at a greater rate. However, maintaining these abilities requires great mental focus from the sword's user and, as with all «Armament Full Control» arts, it uses some of the sword's «Life». Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Light Novel Category:Sword Art Online Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Teens Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artist Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Probability Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Benders Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionist Category:Negation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Heat Users Category:Life Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4